Steen Revolution
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: Kevin Steens younger brother Jason Steen joins Ring of Honor and with the help of Jack Evans and the American Wolves along with Kevin they will start a Revolution in ROH also includes Jimmy Rave


**The Steen Revolution **

**Summary: Jason Steen is Kevin Steen's younger brother and shares a lot of the same traits except Jason unlike Kevin doesn't want to force El Generico to unmask no Jason wants to end El Generico's career **_and _get** the ROH World title of Roderick Strong but Kevin wants the title as well so will this turn in to a violent family feud between the Steen's or will they stay as a family **

_Part 1_

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania a young man greatly resembling Kevin Steen when Kev was clean shaven in 2005 walks through the dimly lit halls of the Philly Arena where Ring Of Honor was being held the man was quite pudgy like Kevin and resembled him a lot except this was not Kevin Steen… it was Steen's younger brother Jason Steen as far as Jason was concerned WWE could stuff the PG crap down there throats and TNA could tell Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff as well as Ric Flair to take a hike before he would sign and since Japan wasn't breaking down his door with offers to go to the land of the rising sun Jason decided that Ring of Honor would be the home of Jason Steen and since he and Kevin got along well they said they would ask management to give the other a push

"Hey! Jason" calls a voice Jason span round and broke out in a smile when he saw his best friend Jack Evans or as Jason called him "Evan-Eime" walk up to him and embraces him in a hug Jack was a lot smaller than Jason and a lot slimmer Jason smiles and says "Hey Jack man being a while since I last seen you how's Mexico?" asks Jason

"It's great you should get booked there" replies Jack to which Jason chuckles

"Nah I'm not ready yet thanks any way Jack as I tell everyone you're the best friend I've had in my life and Kevin doesn't count he's my brother "says Jason as if knowing what Jack was going to say as they two were talking about Jacks ventures in Mexico two other of Jason's good friends Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards came up behind Jason and yell in unison "SURPRISE!" causing Jason to scream and turn round quite annoyed but when he saw Eddie and Davey the scowl turned into smile as he goes

"The American Wolves are you sure want to be associated with a Canadian"

"Yeah you're a good friend of me and Davey so yeah we love to be with you" smiles Eddie

"You two are straight right?" asks Jason smirking

"Yeah were straight" Smirks Davey putting a hand on the younger Steen's shoulder causing Jason to smile then Jason's brother Kevin Steen comes round the corner when the older Steen saw his 22 year old brother he broke out into a smug grin and strolled over and said monotone

"Hey Jason" before breaking out into a huge grin hugging Jason going

"You've finally made it bro congrats now if you'll please follow in your older brothers footsteps" Kevin says proudly like a king before saying in his normal voice "Come on Hunter's not going to wait all day" Kevin motions for Jason to follow him, Kevin was talking about the new head booker for ROH Hunter Johnson alias Delirious

Jason followed Kevin as Evans, Richards and Edwards go "It's great to have Jason here" as Jason was nervous but knew Hunter was a good guy

Jason and Kevin walk into Hunter's office, who stood up and greeted them with open arms and said

"Jason Steen pleasure to have you as a member of Ring of Honor" smiles Hunter who then goes "Please both of you sit down" the two Steen's sit down on the steel folding chairs as Hunter says "Now Jason as you know your older brother Kevin is in a feud with El Generico and I've decided you will help Kevin win his matches leading up to Death Before Dishonor now I assume you've guessed Kevin has no plans to leave so I've decided you will help Kevin win and El Generico will unmask" Hunter paused for effect before going "and when Generico takes his mask off a second one is revealed underneath so Kevin doesn't leave and El Generico keeps his mask" smiles Hunter

"Great Idea "Say both the Steen's in unison as Hunter goes "Fantastic now Jason your brother will show you the way around now you can do things like 450's and Swanton Bombs?" Asks Hunter

"No I _can_ do 630's, Shooting Star Presses and Double Rotation Moonsaults good enough?"Replies Jason to which Kevin goes

"It's better than Okay you're just as good as me" then the two Steen's leave Hunter's office excited for Jason's debut next week on ROH HDnet

_Part 2 will be up soon until Ciao _


End file.
